


Grand Theft Pawto

by Miskipz



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: But I needed this, I'm sorry I'm trash at writing, Monster Apartments AU, Other, Sorry about the title I like puns, and this was supposed to be Missy not wanting to give up the two cute kitties, but I started writing and it ended up like this oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miskipz/pseuds/Miskipz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their camping trip with the gang, Edd and Tom return to Missys apartment in search of their felines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Theft Pawto

Edd and Tom stood in front of the apartment door, one much more patient than the other. Since they had gotten back from the camping trip with Paul and Patryk, Tom had seemed anxious to get back to Rusty and insisted on the two of them going upstairs to retrieve the two felines. He knocked on the old door a bit too forcefully for Edds liking but either didn't notice or just didn't apologies, moments later a new voice shot out a quick 'be right there!' before turning to a hushed muffle. Edd glanced down at Tom out of he corner of his eye, nudging the mans shoulder gently.

"You okay?" He asked, more out of concern for the fidgeting man next to him.  
Tom opened his mouth but before he could reply the door creaked open and a new face peeked out from the small opening of the doorway. She couldn't have been more than an inch or so shorter than Matt, all thin, lanky limbs under a crop top and high waisted shorts. The girl eyed the two a bit skeptically, tilting her head a bit and squinting an eye a little, before turning to look behind her. "For you." She called into the apartment, earning a few muffled curses from who could only be Missy. The tall girl opened the door for the two of them to come in, walking over to the living and motioning them to follow. Tom sped in as soon as he was allowed to, scuttling past the girl in search of the necromancer he had entrusted his pet to. Edd chuckled quietly as he followed the two, eyes wandering around the sparsely decorated apartment as he stood in the opening of the room.

"Hey guys, I forgot you were coming back today." Missy appeared from a different hallway followed by Pumpkin, looking a little frazzled for the most part but seemed to calm down after seeing who her guests were. She had colorful band aids placed on her hands and face mingling with small, angry scratches and bruises across her skin, her hair was a bit of a mess, and she even looked physically exhausted. Rusty was curled up in the junction of her shoulder and neck and she carried Ringo with both arms, both cats looking as if they had just woken up. As soon as Tom laid eyes on Rusty he went over and reached for his cat, making childish grabby hands at the girl. Missy seemed reluctant but shifted Ringo in her arms and plucked Rusty from her shoulder and handed him off to Tom. With the kitten in his arms he looked more at ease, hiding a small smile by holding the tabby close, letting out a content sigh as the kitten mewled happily at the sight of his owner.

"Thanks for taking care of them," Edd was the one to speak up, walking over to the two and taking Ringo from Missys arms. Ringo nuzzled Edds cheek affectionately, purring simply from the wizards touch. "Hope they weren't too much trouble." Maybe Rusty was starting to become a biter?

"Oh not at all, they're both really sweet," She hesitated a little before continuing. "I had a stray dog show up just the day after you dropped them off, he was a little..disoriented, but after a while he was friendly enough to play with." The girl smiled shyly, obviously nervous for not having mentioned that before. Edd herd a quiet snort of laughter from behind him, turning his head to see the girl who had 'greeted' them at the door.

"The runt nearly bit your hand off, love." She huffed, looking amused when Missy pouted and looked away, shooting back a quiet 'he was scared'.

Tom frowned at this, giving the necromancer a concerned look. "Did it give you all those?" He asked, pointedly looking at the collection of bandages wrapped around her shaky fingers.

Missy dodged the question, simply shrugging before trotting over to the couch to pluck up a plastic bag next to the coffee table. "You didn't leave any toys with them and Pumpkin doesn't really have any so I took the liberty of buying a few for them," Walking back over she offered over the bag to the two men. In the bag were a couple small, plush mouse toys, one of those ribbon toys, a ball with a few feathers stuck in the top, and some other miscellaneous things. "You can keep 'em if you'd like."

Edd smiled at the girl, taking the bag from her with a small nod. "Oh thank you, you didn't have to do that." He looked between Rusty and Ringo, both felines looking content. Had she brushed them too? "You've spoiled them rotten, haven't you?" He teased, poking Ringos pudgy tummy and giggling when the cat huffed at him.

...

After some small talk (Edd learning the new girls name is Aaron and that her and Missy are dating), Edd glanced down at the clock on his phone to check the time and nudged Tom next to him. Tom got the idea and nodded, turning to look at the necromancer. "Well, thanks again for taking care of them. We should get going." He said, shifting Rustys sleeping form in his arms. Missy stood there for a second before nodding, smiling at the two.

"Any time, it was nice having a non-injured animal in my place for once." She pointedly glanced at Aaron and smirked when the other shifted and brought a hand up to hide the large bandage peeking out from her shirt. Edd and Tom shared a look as the three of them walked to the front door, deciding against asking about the hidden issue. Before the door closed Missy peeked her head out with a sly grin, the small jingle of a bell accompanying her, "Try not to make too much noise now, I live like right above you four." And with that she closed the door, her fit of giggles muffled by the wooden frame.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me I'm trash.  
> Thanks Juju and Casey for making a great au ;) You the real mvp


End file.
